


Cradle the Fallen Bird

by Rivkae_Winters



Series: How the Fallen Bird Rises [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roman Sionis, Don't copy to another site, Its implied, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Other, its like 2 sentences but still, omegajasontoddweek, throwaway pedophilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivkae_Winters/pseuds/Rivkae_Winters
Summary: The Circus has finally captured a Talon when Talon unexpectedly goes into heat.Aka My extremely late Day 4 for Omega Jason Week!





	Cradle the Fallen Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mythologygirl and anissa for being encouraging and Whistle Mist for the beta! Also this setting is shamelessly based off of the Cirque De Triomphe series but is also pretty different from it because the characters are different or in different situations.

"Harleen." At the sound of her name Harleen Quinzel looked up from where she was reading news articles on the kid they'd taken into 'protective custody'. As her sometimes insufferable significant other called it.

"Yes, Victor?" She turned away from the stack of things Jack had 'borrowed' for her at the library to face 'The Freezer'.

"We- Kirk and I that is-,” Ah, Victor and Kirk the alpha and beta got on so well it was honestly charming. “-think we've found what might be causing all this hormonal distress in Talon." 

Harleen hummed at their omission of the boy's_ actual name_\- they were supposed to be deprogramming him not shoving him farther down the hole the Owl had dug for him before throwing him into it. A hole that was a blatant suppression of his identity and fit all the brainwashing methods associated with the BITE model. They shouldn’t encourage such speech patterns in themselves. Habits are hard to break after all.

"Well, what is it?" The alpha’s scent of ozone and pine brightened with his excitement. Harleen responded in kind with her own cinnamon and caramel encouragingly.

"There is an implant in his upper arm and although the placement is similar to a birth control or heat control implant, we can't tell what dynamic Tal-" Harley narrowed her eyes at him and Victor graciously corrected himself. "-_Jason_ is naturally,"

"And you want my green light to remove it?" The man nodded at her inquiry, she arched a brow and he explained himself.

"We both know Jokester wants as little to do with the kid's medical treatment as possible." Of course, Harley knew that she was the one it was shoved onto instead! She sighed and took off her glasses, she was wearing her old black ones from her college days instead of the turtle-shell Jack was so oddly fond of as a small form of protest, what could she say? She was a contrary person by nature. She gently massaged the bridge of her nose.

"And as I'm sure we both know I'm an MD for the _brain _not for the _body_. Honestly Victor, you know more about his physiology than I do," She took a sip out of her mug of coffee long gone cold, didn't matter caffeine was caffeine and this was coffee Ivy had grown special for her... She'd be damned if she didn't finish it!

"Is that a yes or a no?" Honestly, she could understand the caution but it’s like she has to spell it out for him!

"It is an 'I'm trusting you and Kirk to make your own decisions regarding his physiology.’ Let me handle his mind." She planned to drown this kid in therapy and counseling if that’s what it took for him to be semi-okay at least. She still had some decent connections with several child abuse and child trauma specialty therapists.

"Of course," Victor turned on his heel and she was left alone in her 'office space' the size of king-sized bed again. Just her, Ivy's coffee, and reports. In other words: bliss.

* * *

Victor Fries came back to the infirmary or what passed for one around here at least to Kirk desperately trying to keep his calm while keeping talo-_Jason's_ temperature down. Of course, Kirk being Kirk only thing he loved more than his work. Whatever it may be was Francine and their kids was unfazed by his return. Victor could appreciate that. 

"What'd she say?" Kirk’s tone was frantic- so ta-_Jason_ didn’t just look worse. He was worse. Victor took several large strides across the room to stand at Kirk's side, gazing over the surprisingly small fevered body.

"Do what we think has to be done. Which means we can take the implant out." At those words Kirk’s scent of smoky lemons exploded in relief, and his features softened. Victor could have _swooned_ and he _hated_ himself for it.

"Great, I'm starting to think this little thing," Kirk motioned to the little implant in Jason's upper arm that looked a bit like a Wi-Fi symbol is he was being honest, like the birth control Nora had before...

Before.

"I'm sorry what was that Kirk?" Kirk looked worried. Which Victor was kind of confused by. It’s not like Victor getting lost in his thoughts was unusual. Kirk broke off the staring contest between them and cleared his throat before shaking his head and repeating himself.

"Just that I wouldn't put it past the Owl to put what essentially might be hormonal bomb inside his perfect little soldier he suppressed the living hell out of. It would be a perfect way to kill him without making the disappearance of his ward Jason Todd look suspicious." Victor had to admit Kirk had a point.

"His _type_," Wow, it was hard to imagine a time when he'd thought himself incapable of that much dislike towards another human. "Seems to adore that sort of thing-making it look like an accident." Not that the press would suspect him when he has them all wrapped around his finger anyway. In their eyes Thomas Owl-fucker Wayne was a perfect angel who could do no wrong! Victor? Well he is obviously a creepy biochemist/pathologist that _obviously killed his wife_. He was thankfully broken out of his spiteful reverie by Kirk's sigh and beleaguered voice.

"Well let's get it out then," Kirk's hand brushed the surprisingly small boy- no teenager's- sweat soaked bangs back. Victor felt himself starting to blush and cleared his throat, momentarily taking Kirk’s attention away from their patient.

"I'll keep him cool, you remove the implant," Kirk nodded, and rolled a cart with various medical tools closer to him.

"I already sterilized the scalpels and prepped the anesthetic so we can-"

"We can't give him anesthesia. We have no idea how his partially talon but still human physiology will react to any traditional drugs- hence why we haven't given him a fever reducer as well. We have no idea what is in his system right now and how it will react." Victor had to start actually focusing on keeping the ice cubes strewn across the fevered teen non-melted for a second. They had to move fast.

"Alright, but you're restraining him so I can make the incision."

"Absolutely," The Freezer took his place bracing the teen's non-dominant arm on the table while giving space for The Bat to make the incision and squeeze the implant out. Kirk had this concentrating face that was utterly adorable where his tongue was just sticking out of the corner of his mouth and...

He should really be focusing on the potentially dying child right now, I mean honestly get your priorities straight Fries! Victor closed his eyes and at his behest a cool air spread over the fevered body, he opened them just in time to see the implant be pulled out by Kirk's deft hands and placed in an evidence bag.

"And now we wait." Kirk looked like could collapse of exhaustion, pulling over a chair from the bed behind the next divider and all but collapsing in it. That simply would not do.

"Go be with your wife and kids Kirk.” Kirk looked up at Victor bewilderment clear on his face. Victor sighed resisting the urge to chastise his friend. “When was the last time you went home anyway?" 

"But you've been here longer than I-" Kirk protested.

"And I have no one waiting for me, you do.” The ‘like I once did’ went unspoken between them. Nora Fries had been dead for years. “Go, cherish your time with them." Kirk's body relaxed as an admittance of defeat.

"Alright, Francine and I would love to have you over sometime soon."

"After all of this,” Victor made a sweeping motion over the captured Talon’s body. “Blows over- I'd be happy too." Kirk nodded still looking guilty, but he still got up and left, gently shutting the door behind him. And Victor was left alone with a supposed ally of the person responsible for his wife's death.

Lovely.

* * *

At first removing the implant seemed to Victor like it had helped. Harleen had even came in to check on them a few hours after he had talked to her and even verified his belief.

Maybe they both had suffered from wishful thinking.

Or maybe removing the immediate stressor of the hormonal bomb from the boy’s system did actually help for a few hours before making everything so, so much worse. 

The now former Talon's dynamic was no longer a mystery. Five hours after they had removed the implant, he started going into a violent presentation heat. Thankfully six hours after the implant was removed was a reasonable hour of the morning- 8am in fact- so, the rest of the core inner members of the Jokester's circus had met in the infirmary. Victor still sat in the chair he had spent the night in, Harleen in one next to him and the Jokester himself stood on Harleen's other side. everyone else stood in various places around the room.

"Victor, would you mind telling everyone gathered exactly is wrong with out... guest?" Jokester spoke in his usually smooth tenor but his body was tense as he resisted the urge to start pacing.

"An extremely late presentation heat that has morphed into a critical one, and if he doesn't have an alpha bond with him, he will die." Victor hoped his tone imparted the severity of the situation upon everyone present. Eddie Nygma of course chose _that exact_ moment to open his big fat mouth.

"And why do we care if he dies?" Victor felt himself bristle at that but before he could respond someone else spoke up.

"First and foremost Information," Help had come in the unlikely packaging of Roman Sionis, the Black Mask, piping up from where he was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room. He glared at Eddie, face surprisingly expressive. "And secondly: we are supposed to be the 'Good Guys,'. We don't let kids and victims die if we can do something to help it." Eddie glared at Sionis to say something that would be condescending at the very least. Jokester cut him off though.

"Gentlemen, your personal petty squabbles aside- Maskie is _right_. Though aside from the morality and," The unnaturally pale man paused- purposefully cautious about the next word although he said it with a genial smile. "Ethics of the situation aside Jason here would be a gold mine of valuable information on Owlsie."  
  
The smile fell and Jokester looked uneasy- which was entirely unusual.  
  
"There is one problem though." Waylon was the one who chose to speak up out of all of them.

"And that would be?" Now the Jokester downright... grimaced? Victor thought it was that anyway- the man didn't wear his negative emotions on his sleeve like he did the positive ones.

"Our unmated alpha membership is rather low," Harleen took over the administrative side of the conversation from there.

"We only have 2-" Victor could tell she excluded him from that count and was exceedingly grateful for that he didn't want to mate the kid after all. "-One of them is out of the country and we are more likely to lose Jason to heat exhaustion by the time Ivy gets back then not." She then giggled and Victor could see Roman in the corner tense as if he'd been hit. "Ivy is also a strict Lesbian so that wouldn't work anyway." Harleen looked to Jokester and he asked the question everyone was waiting for.

"Roman, are you willing to mate with Jason?"

* * *

Roman Sionis had not been expecting this to come of a meeting held at an ungodly hour of the morning. Well to be fair it was ungodly because of Roman's sleep cycle- Freezer, Harlequin, Jokester and all the others seem to be doing just fine.

"We only have two unmated Alphas," And the alarm bells had started ringing Roman zoned out in shock of what was probably going to be coming out of someone's mouth. And then it did- from the mouth of 'the boss' himself no less.

"Roman, are you willing to mate with Jason?" And Roman felt his heart stutter painfully even though he is sure he took his meds this morning and his pacemaker was functional when he'd last checked. His throat felt filled with cement.

"I wouldn't have to have sex with him, would I?" And while he knew the sheer horror at the idea of that shone across his face he didn’t care. There were many things Roman was willing to do in the name of the greater good. But fucking someone who might not be a minor but can’t consent anyway, sexist laws be damned, was not one of them. It was Freezer answered him.

"No, it's a presentation heat even if it's gone critical you just need to bite him and he will need to bite you.” That was mildly reassuring. “A complete bond should bring the heat down from a critical one to a harsh yet survivable one." It's not like his lifestyle would ever allow him a normal healthy relationship anyway- not even mentioning his _face_. Or, rather lack thereof. This way he'd at least have a mate. Someone to care for.

"I'll do it." Harlequin nodding at him approvingly was the only reaction he could attempt to call positive. Everyone else in the room just stared. Jokester broke the uncomfortable silence by issuing a command.

"Now that that is handled meeting adjourned- enjoy the rest of your morning everybody!" The rest of the circus filed out. Once they were all gone, Jokester looked to Roman "Once you bite him, you’ll have to move him to the heat room for the day." Even after stating this rather obvious fact: Jokester, Harlequin, and Freezer hadn't moved. Roman cocked a browless brow bone at the remaining three. 

"Am I supposed to have an audience when I mate with him?" Harlequin and Jokester looked mildly horrified and shushed Freezer when he opened his mouth to add something. A remote with a panic button and a call button was shoved into Roman's hands as Harlequin rushed the other two out the door with her.

"Red button if he starts to go south, Blue when your done, we will leave you alone now- Bye!" And Roman was alone with his future mate and by god did that feel weird to think about. He- Mr. Undesirable- would be forevermore tied to someone else's existence, responsible for someone else's happiness and they responsible for his. 

He was terrified.

Now alone, Roman walked over and stood awkwardly in front of the boy. Jason Todd- Talon and probably former Talon by now. Roman sat on the edge of the medical bed and scooped the gangly teen into his arms where he cradled his head and wrapped a secure arm around Jason's body holding the omega's torso to his chest but letting his legs lay relaxed on the bed. Roman let his instincts guide him through. He leaned down and laid a barrage of nuzzles and kitten nips on the exposed scent gland in a biologically induced attempt to rouse the unrousable and have a willing mate. 

Surprisingly the talon did rouse a bit whining and purring and nuzzling further into Roman desperately in an attempt to garner more attention and a true showing of just how bad this heat was. Roman rumbled back in response letting the newly minted yet suffering omega feel the vibrations off his lips and through his chest. Best to get this over with. Roman sunk his teeth into the former talon's scent gland. The omega startled into awareness with a hiss.

"What?" Jason barely managed to enunciate the 't' and his voice was apparently gruff from... smoking? Croaked out, raising his head to tilt towards the ceiling a slight bit.

"Good morning little omega." Roman surprised himself even with how he practically crooned at the person in his arms as he pulled away from the scent gland he had bitten so they could properly look at each other. The small thing had to struggle to get a response out 

"Wh-wha’s happenin…???" He cut himself off with a whimper, straining to reach Roman's own gland. Roman felt a pang of sympathy.

"Shhh, it’s okay," He gently guided the omega's mouth to his scent gland, the omega's muscles spasmed helplessly in his arms and he felt unnaturally sharp canines helplessly poke at the tender skin there. Jason keened.

"Go on then," Roman pressed what would have been a kiss to the crown of Jason's head. "Take what you need darling," As if enabled by some sort of magic like the type Le Fay practices the ome- _his mate's_ teeth sunk into his scent gland and latched there for a good minute before releasing him and collapsing against his body, exhausted, fangs still half buried in Roman’s neck. 

"Shhh,” Roman put his palm on the back of his mate’s head, savoring the closeness. “Whatever you need"

Pressing that blue button could wait a few more minutes of rocking and crooning to _his mate _in his arms.

* * *

When he finally did press the blue button about 10 minutes later, Jason had already fallen asleep. Jokester and Freezer practically ran over each other trying to walk through the door and Harlequin walked calmly behind them and stepped over the crumpled heap of the two men untangling themselves. He stood up as she approached careful not to jostle the omega too much. Harlequin's voice was... unexpectedly soft.

"He looks much better," She carefully walked towards him- most likely so as not to anger his alpha, it didn't work. He growled. Harlequin put up her hands, as if surrendering and turned on her heel.

"Well, let’s get you to that guest room now," Smoothly striding out of the room and led him 2 doors down to a sparsely furnished room with its own bathroom. A guest room specifically for passing heats or ruts. His arms reflexively tightened around the omega as she started messing with the bed- making sure the pillows were fluffed and not-to-dusty. He was successful at suppressing the territorial growl this time thankfully. As she went to leave, she looked at him expectantly and then at the bed. Roman stood stubbornly at the bedside, his omega in his arms. The beta shook her platinum blonde head and sighed and chose to say her piece from the doorway.

"Don't worry you can take him home tomorrow- we just want to keep him overnight to make sure nothing goes wrong." His response was shamefully more growl than language.

"Alright now leave please so I don't give in to some rather carnal urges."

"I am, I am- don't worry the others won't bother you." She left, and Roman heard the door lock from the outside. Now that he was alone with the sleeping Omega Roman took a few seconds to look at the heat room. The bed was large, a king sized probably and reinforced, the sheets on it where black and smelled brand new. There were omegan delicates, a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt- one Roman recognized as one he lost -presumably for the omega to change into as he was still wearing his armor. Next to the clothes and underclothes there were towels and bandages pristinely white and unblemished.

Roman went to the bathroom and propped the sleeping omega up on the toilet as he started the water and plugged the drain. The bathroom wasn't very large but it was large enough that Roman could give the Omega a bath. He peeled the skin tight suit away from skin sticky with copious amounts of bodily fluids and felt an unbidden surge _anger_ at the number of scars draped Jason's skin, gently placing the omega in the slowly filling tub, gold rimmed turquoise eyes fluttered open as the omega moaned and leaned into Roman's touch. Roman carded his fingers through Jason's hair and nuzzled his forehead before going to retrieve the towels, clothes, and bandages. When he got back, he took the seemingly new bar of soap that was resting on the side of the tub and a washcloth soft enough it looked like it was meant for a baby's skin. Roman took off his dress shirt and wrapped his arm around Jason to hold him upright, taking his time gently wiping down beautifully damaged skin, gently washing away the filth. Although he was awake Jason remained drowsy and silent only purring and letting out short trills as he leaned into Roman's shoulder practically drenching his undershirt. He didn't mind though. 

After Jason was clean and smelled like the lemon mint soap. Roman drained the tub and helped Jason stand up, on his shaking legs. One leg after the other over the lip of the tub. Roman wrapped him in the plush white towel letting Jason fall onto his chest. 

"Jason," Roman softly nudged the boy who had started dozing on his shoulder. Poor thing looked shocked to even hear his own name. "Do you think you can dress yourself?" 

The omega attempted to push himself upright and Roman ended up helping him sit down on the lip of the bathtub.

"I can do it." And Roman handed him the clothes because everyone deserves at least that much dignity. He ran his knuckles over Jason's cheek bone.

"Alright, I'll be waiting just outside for you." The only response he got was a mute nod and Jason stared expectantly at him. He took the hint and turned to leave giving the boy some privacy.

* * *

Talon was waiting to make sure to take exactly five minutes to come out of the bathroom. He'd been in here for precisely four minutes, and managed to get dressed in three minutes but he did as he was supposed to. Changes of costume take exactly five minutes no more and no less. Owlman wouldn't be happy if he came out to soon, even though a part of brain the dreaded sentimental part that said Owlman wasn't here and he didn't have to follow the rules of someone who wasn't watching. The Owl was always watching, all the time, no matter where he went. The Owl would punish him if he broke the rules and was an in-obedient Talon. He might even let Nightingale play with him- Talon didn't like it when Nightingale played with him. He ached for days afterwards. Talon also didn't like when Owlman played with him- but that was a different type of playing. Owlman playing with him left him aching in a different way and sticky. 

When his required time was up Talon walked out of the tiny side room where he was to clean and change and into the main larger room. Opening and closing the door silently. Talons were never supposed to give a possible opponent any sort of advantage by making their position known.

Black Mask was on the bed, stripped to his small clothes, arranging it into... a mess. The sheets were woven with used, dirty clothes and mismatching blankets. Talon was sure if he could still smell the room would smell rank. Talon could not let the space were Owlman would surely find him be dirtied in such a 'disgusting animalistic display'. Owlman never stood for that- and Owlman's punishment is less pleasurable than his playing. 

"What are you doing?" Talon's purposefully monotone voice sounded across the room and the man, Black Mask, looked up at him. And _smiled_\- people weren't supposed to smile when they see Talon! Talon was supposed to-

"Jason-" Why isn't he scared!? This man- the Black mask has seen Talon in _Talon's_ armor- why is he asking about the civilian mask Owlman requires him to wear in public 'for the cameras'. "I thought you might feel more comfortable with a nest to sleep." And some part of Talon felt almost flattered. Almost. Talons are tools. Talon is a tool, why would Talon's comfort matter?

"Why would I sleep in that?" Talon felt panic rising as his voice wavered and the Black Mask's face screwed up. Surely Black Mask would tell Owlman of his failure-

"You're in heat Jason," The rest of Black Mask's words were lost on Talon's ears- another reason that Owlman would surely punish him for later. _Heat_. Talon couldn't be in heat. No Talon could be in heat. Talons were tools. Talons existed outside societies' ‘dynamics’. Talons were barely human.

"Talons are not people." And Talon blurted it out completely cutting Black Mask off. Great now he would be punished for speaking out of turn too. The Black Mask stopped what he had been saying to look at Talon, shocked.

"I'm sorry, what was that Jason?" So, Talon said it louder.

"T-Talons are not people-Talons cannot have heats, Talons are tools to be used and exist nothing else- stop acting like Talon is a person!" And Talon had gotten carried away, another punishment for the stack. Talon saw how Black Mask's face had fallen and surely Talon had talked to long and now Owlman would certainly let Nightingale and perhaps even the ever-sadistic Owlet play with him. When it was both of them it was like playing with Nightingale and being punished by Owlman at the same time. A hand caressed his face- a hand that would surely slap him soon. Talon tensed- awaiting his punishment that was sure to come. 

"You are not an object Jason Todd." The hand that hadn't hit Talon yet moved to Talon's chin so he was looking through the mask's eye holes and at the Black Mask's brown eyes.

"You are just as much a person I am." Another hand joined the other one on his cheek and Talon felt something welling up inside him.

"Not some toy for Owlman to do with as he pleases and just toss away." The hands... they weren't hitting him, this wasn't hurting, WHY WASN'T THIS HURTING- pulled him in snuggly against the Black Mask's chest. And then Talon was hiccupping unbidden and then liquid was running down his face, his hands clenching the thin fabric covering Black Mask's pale torso without his consent. 

What was happening to him?!

"Shhhh Jason," The Black Mask starting running a hand down his back and why was he feeling warm. "It's okay to cry, let it out." The Black Mask was leading him towards the ruined bed and his feet were just following him as his nose slotted itself to where he had bitten earlier moving back and forth in a foreign motion that had a _rumbling sound_ somehow escaping from Black Mask's chest. Then Talon and Black Mask were falling on the soft surface that had to have been the bed and then Talon started making the noises louder as he was moved back and forth by Black Mask's arms.

"What's h-happening to me?" Talon struggled an embarrassing amount to get those words out, lips tongue and air supply all refusing to cooperate. 

"You are crying Jason," The rocking stopped and a finger found its way under Talon's chin pulling it upwards so he was once again looking in Black Mask's brown eyes. "You've presented as an Omega, you are with me in the room we have set aside for heats and ruts at the circus." Why wasn't he hurting Talon, Talon had been so bad, was being so bad. So why-

"You are safe here Jason," No, no, no, no he wasn't, safety was an illusion! "We will keep you safe from Owlman and the rest of his flock." The finger and its hand moved back to Talon's back to pull Talon into the Black Mask's chest more as the Black Mask's much taller form curled around Talon with ease. Talon's arms moved around him out of a reflex Talon didn’t remember having. Then the Black Mask spoke into his shoulders

"I promise you Jason Todd, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from that sadistic monster." And then there was silence except for Talon's choked sounds as the liquid poured down Talon's face. Pouring and pouring into the Black Mask's neck until Talon's eyes could not stay open any longer and fell shut.

* * *

Roman had thought he had hated Wayne before but his feelings after watching someone who was presented to the public as Wayne's own adopted son break down made that 'hate' look like the simpering mewls of a kitten next to the current raging wildfire. Artificially holding off that 'son's' presentation and then proceeding to sacrifice that 'son' as if he were some bomb to be blown up once he was captured.

It was disgusting. 

Jason whining in his sleep next to Roman had him calming though. He had a bond mate now. A very damaged and vulnerable bond mate that he needed to protect and help before eventually setting free. After all who would want to be tied down to a hideous freak like him for the rest of their life. Who wants a mate that can't kiss them. No one. 

Roman had known since his accident that he was destined to be alone. This was just a brief pause in his eternal loneliness, a blip in the radar. He was only temporary after all. An interim to heal Jason before setting him free.

Roman curled up beside his new mate and let himself fall asleep. Sure, he may have only been up for a few hours, but he'd take any naps he could get.

* * *

Throughout the day and the night Roman woke up periodically to check on Jason and make sure his temperature was staying down far enough. The next morning Roman went to take a shower and change his clothes. He tried not to think too hard about Harlequin knowing his exact preference and size for his clothing as he put on a dress shirt and slacks she no doubt left.After that he walked back to the bed to wake Jason up, shaking his shoulder slightly. Only to have the rather ugly floor lamp, it was shaped like a leg wearing the gaudiest pair of fishnets he's ever seen, next to the bed flung at him and narrowly miss his head as he narrowly dodged it. Jason looked just as shocked and Roman felt oddly sympathetic.

"Reflex?" 

The omega in front of him nodded. 

"Well Jason," Roman sat on the bed next to him, resisting the tantalizing urge to pull Jason into his lap so he could scent him. No, Jason probably wouldn't do well with that much contact right now, hell they didn't even know each other. That could be remedied later though. "My name is Roman, and you are going to be staying at my house." 

Jason looked up at him as if he was stupid.

"Owlman will come for Talon-" Jason paused taking in a shuddering breath. "To punish Talon if nothing else." 

Roman could only imagine what other horrific things Wayne has done to him.

"I will not let him have you back," Roman held out his hand and surprisingly Jason took it. "You don't have to be 'Talon' anymore Jason," Roman squeezed the blue-veined hand he held in his. “If you don't want to be Talon, no one will punish you." 

Jason looked up at him confused almost. 

"You can just be Jason- hell you could even make your own code name for yourself to replace Talon if civilian life doesn’t suit you." 

Jason's nose scrunched before his face screwed up in an unreadable expression.” Jason doesn't exist."

"You are Jason To-"

"No!" Jason screeched then started to pant. "Talon's never been Jason," Jason ripped his hand out of Roman's two and curled up into a ball, fingers digging into his scalp. "Jason doesn't exist so stop calling Talon that!" 

Roman let out a sigh that Jason flinched at. Oh! He thinks he is going to be-

"What would you like me to call you then?" A little shocked noise comes out of the omega's throat as he uncurls himself a bit.

"W-why would that matter?"

"Because you matter." Jason looks bewildered at the notion but ponders it for a second. Before looking up with the ghost of confidence likely crushed under Wayne's boots far too many times shining in his eyes.

"Talon likes Bluejays." It was surprisingly similar to 'Jason' sure, and almost distressingly kept with the 'bird theme' but if it made him happy.

“Would you like to be ‘bluejay’ then?” Jason nodded.

"Alright, Bluejay would you like to shower before we leave?" A hesitant nod follows so Roman makes quick work of ushering Jason into the bathroom and leaving him to bathe. Once he came out precisely ten minutes later, they were on their way to Roman’s home.

Maybe they'd both be okay. Somehow.


End file.
